


48 6f 6d 65 0a

by Itscalledthedistrict



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sharing a Bed, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: POST TROSFinn can't sleep, so he finds Poe as everyone else is celebrating. They talk and maybe exchange a few kisses.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 14
Kudos: 221





	48 6f 6d 65 0a

Finn crashed onto his bed, shut his eyes and let out a slow sigh. It had been too long since he was in his own bed. It had been too long since he’d known he’d see tomorrow. For the first time in a _ long _time, Finn could sleep without the fear of not waking up. 

He opened his eyes and frowned. He looked around his quarters. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary: the books he’d been collecting sat on his desk, the faint light from the hallway shown underneath the door. He could hear soft whispers in the room next to his. There was no annoying hum of Force knows what. There was no shifting and Wookie mumbling. There was no one taking up half of the small bed. 

Maybe home wasn’t what Finn originally thought it was. 

Finn tried to shut his eyes again, hoping his exhaustion would take out the thoughts running through his head. He shifted, turned, and tossed until he opened his eyes and groaned in defeat. He wasn’t going to sleep like this. He stood from the bed, got his jacket and shoes and stepped out of his quarters. 

Celebrations were still going on everywhere, as they had been for the past couple of weeks. Finn passed the Black squadron and waved. BB-8 was running around with the other droids. He talked to Jannah, Zorii and Lando for a while. He saluted to Rey, who in return flipped him the bird while talking to Rose and Jess. He briefly wondered if she’d ever told the two how she felt. The General passed others, exchanging brief hellos and having small conversations. Everyone still seemed to be running around… well, almost everyone. Out of everyone in the crowd, Finn had yet to spot the mop of brown curls he’d become familiar with. 

Finn didn’t see Poe in the crowd, but he could feel his presence in the Force. It didn’t take him long to figure out exactly where the other general was. 

The Falcon’s door opened with a loud creak. Finn winced, hoping it didn’t wake up the other man. He walked up the ramp, through the main hold, through the forward hold, retracing the steps he’d taken countless times over the past year.

The bunk door slid open. Finn looked in and saw the one he’d been looking. Poe laid on the small cot and played with the ring he always wore. “I thought you’d be asleep,” Finn whispered. 

Poe turned and watched as Finn crossed the room and sat at the edge of the bed. Finn couldn’t help but return the soft smile gracing the other’s lips- the one reserved for only him when they were alone. “I did too, buddy.” 

Finn couldn’t help but roll his eyes fondly. “When are you going to stop calling me that?” 

“What, you don’t like it?” Poe shifted and leaned against the wall behind him. “Is ‘pal’ better?” Finn huffed and turned his head. “‘Amigo’?” Poe tried again, but Finn still didn’t face him. Finn felt the bed shift as Poe crawled towards him. The pilot sat beside him and kissed his shoulder. “What about babe?” he finally suggested. 

Finn turned and kissed him softly. “I think I like that one best.” 

Poe hummed in what Finn guessed was agreement. He kissed Finn once more before laying back down. Finn couldn’t help but follow him onto the poor excuse they called a bed, stripping off his shoes, jacket and shirt before lying down. Finn had been bugging Poe for months to get the damn thing replaced (He’s pretty sure the cot hadn’t been replaced since the Battle of Endor). “Are you finally going to replace this kriffing thing?” Finn asked, shifting until he and Poe were in their usual sleeping positions. He laid his head on Poe’s chest, marvelling in the slow _ thump, thump _of his heart. Poe’s arms wrapped around his shoulder and back. 

“I don’t know why it bothers you so much,” Poe huffed, “the springs aren’t piercing into _ your _back.” 

“This bed really isn’t supposed to fit two people, you know.” 

“You’re more than welcome to fight the Wookie for the extra wide bunk,” Poe teased, tightening his grip on Finn’s shoulders. “I prefer my arms _ in _their sockets.” 

Finn hummed and shifted again. His right hand went to play with the necklace Poe never took off. _ This, _ he thought, _ this was familiar. _Poe’s chest hair tickled his nose as he breathed in and out. Poe’s hands ran across his shoulders and down his back. Finn shut his eyes and let out a slow sigh. 

“I need to tell you something,” Poe murmured. Finn didn’t open his eyes but hummed in acknowledgement. The pilot was quiet for a moment before he sighed. “I was never a spice smuggler. I met Zorii and her gang while I was undercover in Kijimi.” 

“She said she wanted you dead,” Finn muttered. 

Poe continued tracing patterns into Finn’s back. “Yeah, I had to burn some bridges so I didn’t blow my cover.” 

“So you and her-” 

“No, never,” Poe interrupted. “I like to push her buttons; she hates the smuggler type.” Poe silently chuckled and kissed the top of Finn’s head. “Besides, I’m sure she knows I only have eyes for you.”

“Mhm, you better not forget that,” Finn teased. He’s known for a long time that Poe only has eyes on him. 

Silence encased the two once again. Poe continued to trace patterns on Finn’s back, occasionally stopping to kiss his hair. Finn tried to use Poe’s steady heartbeat as a lullaby. 

“What did you want to tell Rey back at the pit?” Poe asked, once again breaking the silence. 

Finn resisted the urge to pull away and glare at Poe. Instead, he curled closer to the stupid man and sighed. “Why does it bother you so much that I had something to tell her?” 

“We tell each other everything; I don’t understand why we suddenly have secrets.” 

“Poe, I wanted to tell Rey that I asked Leia to train me as well.” 

Poe’s breath hitched. “Wait, you mean-” 

Finn gripped the ring lightly. “I wanted Leia to train me as a Jedi, Poe.” 

Things were quiet for a moment as Poe took in the new information. Finn relaxed as the other continued to run his hands across his back. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to tell Poe- he just knew Rey would understand more. Rey needed to know that she wasn’t alone. 

“Rey could train you,” Poe suggested quietly, “y’know, after everything settles.” 

Finn smiled and placed a kiss on Poe’s chest. “Maybe. Right now, I want to focus on being your partner.” 

“Mmh, right now I think we need sleep.” Poe reached over and shut the room’s light off. He shifted again and hissed, arching his back as much as Finn would allow. “Why are we here, on the Falcon, when we have perfectly good beds in our quarters?” 

Finn smiled again. “I followed you here, dork.” 

Poe tightened his grip once more. “I’d follow you to the ends of the galaxy, babe.” 

Finn yawned, forgetting his comeback as sleep finally found him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Say it with me: Co-General Husbands


End file.
